The TARDIS and Me
by TheDoctor.Rose.Ship
Summary: Becca was just sitting at home when she heard the TARDIS. But is it a good or bad thing that she has so much foreknowledge? Can she change the Doctor's future without destroying the universe? And will she try to push the Doctor and Rose together before Bad Wolf Bay?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story! I haven't seen any stories like this, so I hope I'm not copying somebody. Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or it's characters. I only own my original character. ;)**

* * *

It was very late, almost 2 am. But I still couldn't sleep. I had a feeling that something important was going to happen soon, and you just can't sleep when something different might happen. It's like trying to fall asleep with a stomach ache, or when you have to pee.

Anyways, I had been up for hours, trying to stifle my yawns. My mom and brother were already asleep and probably thought I was too. Oh well, my mom would kill me if she knew I was up still. Suddenly, I heard a familiar _whoosh whoosh_ sound. What the Hell! That sounded like the TARDIS! I may be a whovian, but I never expected to hear that sound in real life. I slowly put on my glasses and looked out my bedroom window. There on the street corner was the TARDIS. The real TARDIS.

That was the TARDIS! I pulled on a blue sweatshirt and ran outside. It was probably only 40 degrees and I was just wearing a blue tank top and some thin rainbow pajama pants. Thank god I have a sweatshirt. I tiptoed out of my room, through the living room, and out the front door. As soon as I was out of the house, I ran for dear life. I had a chance to meet the _Doctor_. I have never fangirled this hard before.

I ran up to the little blue box that I loved to watch on TV. I knocked on the legendary blue door with urgency. It was a few seconds before the door opened. I couldn't believe my eyes when the tenth Doctor stepped out. "Hello. Why were you knocking at the door?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Are you real?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure. As I asked before, why did you knock on my door?"

"Because it's the TARDIS! Why wouldn't I knock?" I replied. Not waiting for an answer, I pushed past the Doctor and walked into the TARDIS. I was in the TARDIS! This was an absolute dream come true! Any second, I would wake up and be in my bed. But this didn't feel like a dream, I know what dreams feel like. Just to be safe, I pinched my arm. But nothing happened, I didn't wake up. I started laughing and spinning around the control room. I was in the TARDIS!

I was still laughing, and didn't notice Rose enter the room. "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you spinning around the control room laughing?" she asked.

"You're Rose Tyler! Ha! I'm with the Doctor and Rose Tyler! Although, I am with the tenth incarnation. You are amazingly brilliant, but I like your ninth and eleventh too. It's so stupid that nine doesn't get as much recognition. Hmmm… I probably shouldn't tell you this. Too much foreknowledge is a dangerous thing, as you often say."

"How do you know about my incarnations, past and future? Why should we trust you?" the Doctor asked me.

"Because I'm an enigma. You'll want to solve the challenge I've brought with me onto the TARDIS. Which, I might add, is amazing! Always wanted to see her up close. Oh, and another thing. Remember Bad Wolf? Well she can see across time and space, and I can see your future. I'm not all glowy, and my head isn't killing me, but Bad Wolf and I are a bit alike. That is why you should trust me. By the way, my name is Becca."

The Doctor and Rose both shared a glance, and I could see tiny pieces of fear in their eyes. As soon as they got to know me, they wouldn't be afraid. I mean, the only reason I have foreknowledge is because I watch Doctor Who. But they can't know that. They should never know that there is a show that depicts their life as just a story to entertain people. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, where were you guys headed before you met me?" I asked.

Rose spoke up, "I don't know. It was supposed to be a surprise after he…you know…regenerated."

"You just regenerated into your tenth body? Oh this is wonderful! That means we're headed to New Earth." I smirked and watched the Doctor get a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Don't you listen? Foreknowledge," I tapped the side of my head.

"Can I come with?" I asked.

Rose bumped the Doctor with her shoulder, "She may be useful you know. Foreknowledge is bad, but what about having help?"

"It's too dangerous," he replied, "She could get hurt. These trips never go right."

"C'mon, I can help!" I tried to reason with him, "Isn't there some other way for me to stay?"

"I suppose you could use an earpiece, but no foreknowledge! And you have to stay in the TARDIS. We can't know anything that will change our future too much. If you do something like that, I will have to ask you to leave."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! This is just a short introductory chapter, I will post a longer one later. Right now I'm on summer break, so hopefully posting won't be weeks apart. **


	2. New Earth

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it was a week before updating, I'll try harder for the next chapter I promise! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. Maybe in a perfect world... (Or an alternate universe!)**

"Yes, I totally agree! Oh, this is amazing! So, let's head to New Earth." I winked and sat on the seat next to the console. The Doctor started pulling levers, pushing buttons, and hitting things with a mallet. Let me tell you, the ride is SO much bumpier in real life. On a particularly rough spot, I fell of the seat and landed on my butt. "Ow!" I yelled.

"You get used to it," Rose replied. She was obviously better at this then I was, because she was still standing. The TARDIS roughly stopped, and I pulled myself off the floor. We all headed out the door and stepped onto a deep green grass overlooking a futuristic city.

"This is the year five billion and twenty three, galaxy M87, and we are on New Earth. But I guess you already knew that since Becca mentioned it before. "

"Wow," Rose said in a fascinated tone.

"I know right," I said, "Gosh; I never thought I would see this place. And now I'm standing on a completely different planet! And the apple grass! Ha!"

Rose and the Doctor were having their gushy moment, so I continued to walk around. What looked like a large lake was just by the cliffs we had landed near. I strolled closer to them and the water. An old path wound its way down the slopes, and I started walking on it. The lake fascinated me; I mean could the water have creatures that I had never seen before? What would happen if I drank some of it? I walked even closer, and kneeled where land met water.

The Doctor must have noticed I was missing, because he walked down the path after me. "What are you doing? We had no idea where you had gone." He asked.

"I just wanted to come down here. Besides, you two were having a moment."

He blushed slightly at that comment, but continued talking. "Rose and I are heading to the New Earth hospital. You should probably get back in the TARDIS. By the way, here is your earpiece. Now you can have direct contact with both of us. There are settings for you to talk to just me, just Rose, and both of us at the same time. And please, please, please remember that we cannot have too much foreknowledge."

I put the earpiece in my ear and walked back up the path, following the Doctor. When I reached the top, I noticed that Rose had on a similar earpiece. I walked up to the TARDIS and opened the door. When I turned around, they were walking towards the hospital.

Once inside, I turned on the earpiece. "Testing, testing, 1 2 3," I sent the message to both of them. I shortly received a reply.

"I can hear you. Can you hear me?" It was from Rose.

"Yeah I can hear you."

"Got your message," the Doctor replied. I smiled. Now I have direct communication with both of them! I asked the TARDIS to show me where the Doctor and Rose were. She must like me, because the monitor turned on and they showed up.

Right now they were just heading to Ward 26. The Doctor had entered the elevator going up, and Rose was on the one heading down. "Rose you're not heading to Ward 26. You're on the way to the basement."

"Yeah I can tell. He went up, and I'm going down. Becca, what's down there?" she asked.

"I don't think I can tell you. But a man in white clothes and doodles all over his face will lead you to it. Just go with it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I see him. Man, he is creepy. You know what? I'm getting something so that I'm not going in defenseless." On the monitor, I saw her pick up a metal rod. As long as she doesn't use it, things should go smoothly.

Rose had just confronted Cassandra and was now backing up into the psycho-something or other. The purplely light was now surrounding her. "Becca!" she shouted, "What's happening?!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. The Doctor will save you, just like he always does. But… it'll be a little bit. I can promise you though, you will be safe." Suddenly Cassandra entered Rose's mind. I saw her 'checking herself out' in the mirror.

"Oh, now you must be Becca. I can see you in her surface memories," Cassandra said. "Anything you want to tell me? I hear you know a lot about how this is going to play out."

"I won't tell you anything," I growled. Now I needed to send a message to the Doctor. "Um… Doctor? Rose is coming up. You may think something is a little off, but hold your suspicions until I tell you to confront them. Do you understand?"

"I suppose so. But is it anything bad?"

"Well, not really. You'll see." I replied, "By the way, do you mind if I go to the TARDIS closet? It's a bit strange being here in my pajamas.

"Uh yeah, I suppose. The wardrobe is your first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on the left."

"OK, thanks." I headed off on a small adventure through the TARDIS. I wish that I had written those directions down because I was completely, absolutely lost. All the hallways seemed to twist and curve away from my destination. "C'mon, please? I just want to change!" I asked the walls. A door suddenly appeared on my right. "Thank you."

The closet was bigger than I had ever imagined. The staircase in the middle of the room went up probably 50 stories. The clothes on my level looked perfect; I wouldn't even have to go up the stairs! (But maybe later I'll come back and see just how big the collection is) Picking an outfit hopefully wouldn't take that long. Eventually, I settled on a dark purple t-shirt, faded jeans, and my signature pair of black boots.

Now I just need to check in on the Doctor and Rose.

**Please review and tell me how to make this story better. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are amazing! Remember:Keep on shipping**


End file.
